


Different

by fivesky5



Series: SongKang 100 [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, MinYoon - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesky5/pseuds/fivesky5
Summary: "I love chocolate, but I love you more" said Seungyoon to Mino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I'm inspired of this cute story about a couple bickering and I think it suits MinYoon lmao. I wrote this for few hours. Please, let me know of any grammatical errors or anything you found. *wink

Mino is busy walking back and forth from his room to the living room. Once at a time, Seungyoon is following Mino’s steps and sometimes shakes his head while looking at the former with a smirk in his face, eating his late lunch Caesar salad. Mino is looking for his precious expensive Rolex and two sheets of paper that he has been working since last night in the studio. A scribble of his lyric notes that he needs to work on in few hours before they return to the recording room again this evening. Mino believes that he gave the sheets to Seungyoon right before they came home last night. And now, as he is also looking for his precious SpongeBob watch, not wanting to be burdened with two possible responsibilities at the same time, and judged of being incapable adulating himself, he’s insisting that Seungyoon must have lost the sheets. Seungyoon must be the culprit.

 **Mino:** I literally don’t see it anywhere. Is this dorm getting bigger or is it only my delusion cause I always lost my stuff.

 **Seungyoon:**  Yes. it’s your delusion, Sir.

 **Mino:** I’m not in a mood, can you please be serious?

 **Seungyoon:** I’m being serious, just so you know ( _his expression is so dull and nearly went poker face_ )

 **Mino:** But I really couldn’t find it anywhere I have been searching for almost 30 minutes now ( _he frowns_ )

 **Seungyoon:** You gave the sheets to me in the car on the way here last night and I, then put them in the small treasure box you brought from the studio. They should be there. Your watch is probably there too.

 **Mino:**  Babe, I checked the box already. I said this to you. Twice. THEY. ARE NOT. THERE. ( _He scowls as he couldn’t recall if Seungyoon is saying exactly what happened last night_ )

Seungyoon pouts for few second before he leaves his current position and offer helps looking for that goddam Spongebob and the sheets of paper. He chews his bottom lips and proceeds to look after the thing Mino has been searching. But of course, it’s nowhere to be found. Seungyoon thought these stuffs are probably with him but he couldn’t find anything in his room either. And he doubts that both the watch and the sheets walk to Seughoon and Jinwoo’s room by themselves unless if Mino has magic that his stuff could possibly turn into living things. Seungyoon is doubting for a while, could Mino possibly make this up? He’s always like that. He did twice with the kids in Bandalland. He literally telling them inexistence stories of ghosts that he made up few minutes before the actual conversation. Sometimes he wonders why would they ended up being lovers.

 **Seungyoon:**  Honey, I think you should go check the box or your backpack again. I don’t find it in my room so? ( _His voice remains calm_ )

 **Mino:**  ( _sigh_ ) ( _his face contorts_ ) My love, my beautiful flower, my cute yakult, my LITTLE SWEET DEVIL, they are not in the box or in the backpack! Why are you insisting?

 **Seungyoon** **:**  Well, the thing is I am 100% sure I was not drunk last night and because that’s the last place I remember seeing them and I completely remember it! It’s not my fault you’re blind, my sweety pinky Minjungi, cutie Minja that I love so much!! ( _Seungyoon’s eyes widened_ )

 **Mino:**  ( _he gives Seungyoon a dirty look with a furrowed brow_ ) I don’t know I’m tired I couldn’t even find it.

Mino is always like that. Seungyoon is the one diagnosed with astigmatism so he has excuses and Mino has almost a perfect vision. He just has this habit of being clumsy, leaving things somewhere and completely forgets it. And it’s nothing new to be honest. Remember that Running Man episode where he gave up in round 3 while Gary and Haha finished around 10 rounds? He really has weak endurance and he couldn’t even get his stuffs together. Seungyoon wonders while watching him leaning helplessly in the dorm couch, why they’re still a thing when they completely are opposite of each other. The forever organized and neat Seungyoon and the forever clumsy Mino in one dorm building, two lovers, two musicians, rapper and vocalist. Just weird but indescribable at some points.

Seungyoon then decides to take the initiatives and walks to Mino’s bedroom.

 **Mino:**  Where are you going? ( _Mino is trying to stop Seungyoon, turning his body to his right_ )

 **Seungyoon:**  To your room. Want to check the box and the backpack myself.

 **Mino:**   _(Mino is fed up and his expression hardened_ _)_  Is that a shade? If you want me to check it once more, just say it. No need to be like that. Okay. I’ll check in the box again.

He goes straight to his bedroom and Seungyoon follows him behind. He stands out near the bedroom door, looking at Mino yanking some stuffs and papers out from the backpack and his treasure box. Seungyoon watches as he rifles through those random stuffs he put inside and abruptly stops. _Mino looks up at Seungyoon._

Seungyoon raises a brow (he knows something happened and it looks like he’s winning the game again this time ). Mino pauses before showing him the sheets he pulls away from the rest of the piles and the watch which was also buried there. Seungyoon observes him, pauses, sighs before he leaves Mino, goes back to the dining table where he has his lunch before. He forces a smile before he turns his back from Mino.

Mino, on the other hand, being clumsy and stubborn, comes in a little while later and gives Seungyoon a sudden kiss on the cheeks.

 **Seungyoon:** You don’t need to do that honestly. Thank God the hyungs are still on their beds so we don’t have to explain why you have to kiss me like that.

 **Mino:** I can say to them it’s a fan service cause you’re my fan? _(giggles, shameless)_

 **Seungyoon:** You think that’s funny? _(Seungyoon is completely unaffected_ _)_

 **Mino:**  Baby, I swear I looked through the box and the backpack. They weren’t there when I first looked through them.

 **Seungyoon:**  Already predicted. Tbh.

 **Mino:**  I know; I won’t forget the clause in our dating rules that you will always be the most righteous.

 **Seungyoon:** Should have remembered it since forever frankly speaking.

 **Mino:** Seungyoona, come on, forgive me okay, Love? ( _he bats his amazingly long and pretty eyelashes in favor of Seungyoon’s forgiveness_ )

Seungyoon stays still until Mino kisses him for the second time, giving him a small peck on his cherry lips, Seungyoon’s face blushes, his cheeks turn crimson.

 **Mino:** I know you’ll love it ( _winks_ ), so? ( _lifting his pinky finger asking for Seungyoon to promise him he won’t be mad at him_ )

 **Seungyoon:** You think I will let you go easily this time again? you don’t even ask me the code of my suitcase when you went to China and made a fuss all over Korea, why are you like this, Mino-yaaaa.. ( _ruffles Mino’s hair_ )

 **Mino:** Hehehe, well, I guess the perks of having a super neat boyfriend? ( _Mino gives Seungyoon a lopsided grin_ ), moving closer to Seungyoon’s face, nibbling his lower lips.

 **Mino:** Okay, what about dinner tonight?

 **Seungyoon:** Not until you finish this, Oppa.. ( _he’s holding the lyric sheets again, shaking his head. So that’s a NO_ )

 **Mino:** Okay then, does a valentine chocolate bar sound good? ( _his whole face lit up_ )

 **Seungyoon:** Deal, ( _he gives his pinky finger and makes the deal with him. Give Seungyoon anything sweets and he’ll forget your mistakes_ )

 **Mino:** Any chocolate will do? Right?

 **Seungyoon:** I want one that smells like you.

 **Mino:** ???????? ( _he is taken aback by his answer_ )

 **Seungyoon:** Hahahhahaha. Pabo, I’m kidding. I doubt there’s any chocolate in this world will smell just like yours.

Mino suddenly feels uncomfortable trying to sniff his own body making sure Seungyoon is not making fun of him.

 **Seungyoon:** hahahah. ( _he laughs for the second time, his nose crinkles and it makes him super attractive_ ) You smell good, don’t worry. There’s no chocolate will smell like honey ( _Seungyoon is teasing him right off the bat_ )

Mino looks up to him and take Seungyoon’s head to his embrace.

 **Mino:** I’m sorry I’m so clumsy today. Won’t do that again. But please, don’t call me pinky Minjung.

Seungyoon cracks up inside Mino’s warm embrace. Thinking, how much he loves it when Mino is just being himself. He really doesn’t need that chocolate tho, cause he has Mino and he’s the sweetest thing. But Mino with chocolate in his hands tonight would be a fine treat for sure. He hugs Mino back, his honey chocolate. Seungyoon loves chocolate but he loves Mino more.. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS WINNER..


End file.
